Filho das Estrelas
by Lilibeth
Summary: Sonhos de uma noite de Inverno congelam a alma dos desvalidos. Não as deles. Nunca as deles.


Título : Filho das Estrelas

Time: Romantic

Autor: Lilibeth

Beta: Marck Evans

Par/Personagem: Agouro/Surprise Pairing

Classificação: PG-13

Nº. palavras: 907

Resumo: Sonhos de uma noite de Inverno congelam a alma dos desvalidos. Não as deles. Nunca as deles.

Disclaimer: tudo é da loira má. Menos a perversão.

Avisos : lá embaixo.

Fic para responder a um desafio do Potter Slash Fics Tournament :Desafio: 167 - "Em um passeio à floresta proibida, nosso personagem principal encontra... Agouro ! Que, por alguma oculta razão, não o mata logo de cara... aliás, se propõe a fazer o grande horóscopo de sua vida, sob as pálidas estrelas, só para ele... e aí ?? Vai encarar ou vai medrar ? E como sair dessa, meu Merlin ?" Sim, é um desafio meu, mesmo... OK, fui sacana nesse, mas como eu jurei pra todo mundo, não tem bestialismo !! 

...

"Jamais se curvar a um humano, meu filho, jamais !"

Algo estava estranho no firmamento, especialmente nessa noite : deveria ser uma noite de inverno, sem estrelas, totalmente escura e insondável, mas Vênus brilhava com invulgar esplendor, em uma época e lugar onde Marte deveria reinar... Marte está na casa VII, e Vênus na casa IV. Interessante. Curioso, mas interessante. O prenúncio que Marte tão fortemente havia deixado anteriormente, começava a ser obscurecido pelos suaves contornos da deusa da paixão, personificada em estrela.

Mãe amorosa, mas igualmente fogosa, Vênus. E em trânsito com Marte pelas casas da Morte, prometia invulgares desígnios para a madrugada que se aproximava. Desígnios que mesmo ele não conseguia decifrar com precisão.

Mas algo era profundamente claro, mesmo em meio a tanta névoa : a hora era essa. Tinha de ser.

Era seu destino.

E contra ele não há argumentos.

...

Caminhar pela Floresta Proibida era um prazer nefasto, ele bem o sabia. Realmente proibida ela era, mas o atraía como uma amante feroz e ciumenta : ela exigia sua quota de presença, sempre e sempre, e cada vez mais. A doce brisa que o envolvia e levava seus cabelos em ondas era como o beijo de que tanto sentia falta... As flores noturnas, com seus aromas inebriantes traziam recordações distantes e dolorosas... mas apenas recordações.

O passado não volta.

Volta e meia olhava para cima, e observava a suave luz venusiana que parecia seguí-lo. Doce ironia, essa... ninguém era tão importante para ser seguido pela luz de uma estrela.

Era só levantar um pouco o nariz e sentir o aroma das plantas que ele mesmo ia suavemente pisando. Dilacerando os frágeis ramos, para libertar o doce olor da erva. Esse cheiro tão inebriante que tem o cheiro de mato com um pouco do primeiro orvalho noturno... isso valia uma vida.

- Bela noite para um passeio. Não está um pouco longe de sua casa ?

O centauro Agouro nunca fora dado a sutilezas. O silêncio que o precedera fora estranho, principalmente se considerada a situação. Vênus realmente atuava, ele diria.

- Vênus me trouxe para cá.

- Vênus. Achei que seria Marte.

- Ambos estão onde devem estar.

- Sim. Todos estamos.

- O que pretende fazer comigo, Agouro ?

- Que tal seu horóscopo pessoal ?

- VOCÊ faria um para mim ?

- E porquê não ?

- Acredito que saiba as implicações disso.

- Todas as atitudes tem implicações. As pretéritas e as futuras, inclusive.

- E Vênus está na casa IV.

- Oras, você "já" sabe ler isso... nada parece perdido, afinal.

- O que pretende, Agouro ?

- Examinar as suas estrelas.

- Não são minhas.

- Não. Mas você é delas. Você é um filho das estrelas.

- Todos nós somos.

- Sim, somos. Alguns mais que outros.

- O que _realmente_ pretende, Agouro ?

- Verificar onde nós falhamos.

- NÓS não falhamos. Estava escrito que deveria ser assim. Lemos juntos as estrelas, antes.

- E é o que me proponho a fazer hoje.

- Antes de me matar ?

- Não pressuponha. É o pior dos defeitos humanos.

- Não é um dos meus.

- Não ? O que Saturno diz, hoje ?

- Diz que é hora de rever posições.

- Que mais ?

- Fazer aliados.

- Leia de novo. Faltou algo.

- Fazer dos inimigos aliados. Mas você não é meu inimigo.

- Hum. E a mãe Lua ?

- Que estamos sob seu manto, como sempre.

- Não... observe direito, onde ela está, professor.

- Você nunca me perdoou por isso, não é ?

- Não sou eu quem tem de perdoar.

- O que quer dizer ?

- Observe Júpiter, o pai dos planetas.

- Faz oposição a Marte.

- Então.

- É hora de corrigir erros. E reaver valores. E cobrar favores.

- Ah...

- É.

- Não existe tal coisa entre centauros.

- Você não é um de nós.

- O que sou, então, Agouro ?

- Um arremedo de humano. Como sua família.

- Você nunca me perdoará pelos meus antepassados... o que eles fizeram ?

- Eles se deixaram iludir.

- Todos nós estamos sob as mesmas estrelas, Agouro.

- Sim, realmente estamos.

- E elas tem o mesmo brilho para todos.

- A diferença é que alguns sabem lê-las.

- E outros são tão arrogantes que querem interpretá-las.

- Desse mal você não sofre, não é, pequeno ?

- Não sou pequeno.

- Realmente... não é mais. Fez escolhas. E hoje Vênus brilha. E Júpiter está em oposição a Marte.

- Sim, fiz. Minhas próprias escolhas.

- Aceita meu horóscopo ?

- Aceito.

- Bom. Então vamos para casa.

- Não hoje.

- Não haverá amanhã.

- Não houve ontem, não houve hoje. Porquê haveria amanhã?

- Sua decisão. Infeliz como sempre.

- Mas é minha. Não de nenhum bando. Não de outro. Minha.

- Que assim seja. Não haveria outra conjunção como a de hoje nos próximos duzentos anos, você sabe.

- Sim, eu sei. Foi apenas por temor às estrelas que veio ter comigo, Agouro ?

- Sabe que não.

- Sei... mas o caminho que trilhei não tem volta.

- Podemos...

- Não, não podemos.

- Você aceitou meu horóscopo.

- Aceitei. Apenas ele.

- Que seja então. Até nunca mais, Firenze.

- Até daqui a duzentos anos, Agouro.

- Você não viverá tanto.

- Nem você, meu amor.

Aviso : Para compreender algumas das palavras do Agouro, é bom ler a sublime "O Ultimo Malfoy", de Marck Evans, aqui mesmo no fanfiction. Ninguém tem centauros como os nossos, oh, yeah, baby !!


End file.
